Face to Ghost
by ohimesama401
Summary: Hantu itu ada. Miku sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Sebuah permainan yang Len anjurkan telah menjawab semua rasa penasarannya dengan hantu.


Hai minna-san, apa kabar? Masih jomblo kah? /woy

Sekarang Author mau mampir ke fandom ini, setelah nyampah dikit di fandom Death Note XD

Gomen, bagian romancenya gaada :' Awalnya Author mau taburin sedikit bumbu romance, tapi apa daya, malah bikin ceritanya aneh :'

Ini cuma fict iseng-iseng kok, jadi mohon ditampar (baca:dimaklumkan) kalau ceritanya rada gaje XD

Warn: OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, katanya-cerita-horor-tapi-gak-serem(?), typo(s), dan kawan-kawannya yang selalu bersama~ /what.

Disclaimer: Intinya Vocaloid bukan punya Author (jujur, Author gak tau Vocaloid punya siapa XD)

Ok, enjoy!

.

.

.

Namaku adalah Miku Hatsune, aku adalah seseorang yang begitu terobsesi dengan _paranormal activity_ dalam bentuk apapun. Entahlah, aku sendiri lupa bagaimana awalnya aku bisa menyukai hal yang dianggap saudaraku—Mikuo—itu aneh. Aku tidak setuju padanya, pastinya. Ada perasaan senang sekaligus mendebarkan saat kau mencoba menyelidikinya—entah lewat internet maupun secara langsung.

Aku memiliki blogku sendiri, yang kuberikan nama ' _13thDevil_ '. Ya, ada alasan khusus mengapa aku bisa begitu menyukai angka tiga belas; karena itu adalah angka kematian. Kau tahu, kematian itu penuh dengan rasa penasaranku.

Tempo hari, aku menulis di blogku tentang ' _tempat mana yang paling ingin kau kunjungi namun menyimpan mimpi buruk terbesarmu?_ '.

Sebelumnya, aku pernah mengunjungi _Amityville_ , meskipun mereka melarangku masuk; dan aku hanya bisa melihat rumah itu dari luar—namun aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengerikan disana. Terselip ide untuk masuk paksa ke rumah itu saat semua orang sudah terlelap di dalam lingkungan rumahnya, namun kuurungkan ketika ada wanita bergaun putih datang ke mobilku—yang sengaja kuparkir sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah, aku ingat; dia, wanita yang kulihat tadi, mengetuk jendela mobilku dan mengatakan, "Miku, pergilah. Itu adalah ide yang buruk."

Aku tidak mengenal wanita itu, namun wanita itu (anehnya) tahu namaku. Saat itu, aku pergi karena kupikir mendengarkan perkataannya adalah hal yang bijak. Dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah wanita itu ada di rumah itu, melambai-lambai ke arahku yang tercengang di dalam mobil.

Aku menulis pengalamanku dan semakin hari, blogku menjadi lebih terkenal. Aku sudah menulis tentang banyak hal, namun selama pencarian ini tidak ada yang menarik selain pengalaman dengan wanita _Amityville_. Suatu hari, aku mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang bernama Len Kagamine. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dia, namun dia menulis blog yang sama denganku; ' _CreepySh*t_ '—hanya bedanya, dia mengupload banyak video dan foto-foto yang katanya dia ambil sendiri.

Kami memulai percakapan tentang banyak hal. Intinya, dia mengajukan sebuah tawaran—atau mungkin tantangan bila aku tidak salah menduga. ' _Face to_ _Ghost_ '—yang awalnya aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya, namun dia menjelaskan cara bagus jika benar-benar ingin melihat 'mereka'.

Dia menjelaskan, itu seperti ritual hanya saja dengan cara modern—saat dia mengatakan kata 'Modern' itu sebenarnya aku akan tertawa namun kutahan, maksudku, modern dia bilang dan hantu. Apakah hantu dengan modern itu sebuah kalimat yang logis, sinkron mungkin. Enyahlah dari pikiranku, Len. Namun Len bersikeras dan bilang ini akan berhasil, jadi dengan terpaksa—meski ini idiot, kuakui—, aku menerimanya.

Aku mendapat paket kiriman sebuah handycam dari Len. Handycamnya sendiri sudah dilengkapi dengan sebuah alat—jujur, aku tidak tahu namanya, intinya, itu terhubung pada smartphone, jadi aku bisa melihat rekamannya.

Len menjelaskan cara bermain dan memulai ritualnya. Intinya adalah; aku akan menggunakan handycam ini sebagai mataku yang langsung ditransfer ke smartphone milik Len, begitu juga dengan Len. Menurutnya, dengan berada di dua tempat negatif, itu akan memungkinkan terjadinya sebuah aktivitas paranormal. Aku menetapkan akan melakukannya di sebuah gudang pabrik tua di Calera, sedangkan Len akan berada di rumah tua di Sanders. Kau tahu, aku sedikit merinding saat menjelaskan permainan ini.

Malam aku memulainya. Aku menyetir mobil milikku melintasi tol dan memarkir mobilnya jauh dari gudang lalu melanjutkannya dengan berjalan kaki. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat bangunan itu tampak sudah lama ditinggalkan. Jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 19.15 malam. Aku menghubungi Len menggunakan _walkie talkie_ di smartphone yang terhubung ke earphone kami masing-masing.

"Hallo, Len," Aku berdeham pelan, lalu melanjutkan perkataanku. "Aku sudah disini, kalau kau?"

Terdengar suara baritone di ujung sana. "Aku juga."

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Baik, sejauh ini baik." Dia terdengar menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita on sekarang?"

"Baiklah," Dengan gugup, aku mengeluarkan handycam dari tasku dan langsung menyalakannya. "Aku on."

"Ok, aku sudah melihatnya. Kau bisa mulai bergerak, aku juga akan on." Suaranya terdengar gugup, sama sepertiku. "Amati, bila kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di smartphonemu, aku ingin kau memberitahuku. Segera." Len mengakhiri pembicaraan. Aku melihat sebuah pintu di layar smartphoneku—Len sudah on. Kami mulai bergerak masing-masing.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku mengamati gudang tua itu, tidak ada yang menarik selain suara serangga. Dan sejauh aku mengamati layar smartphoneku, aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh; hanya pemandangan rumah tua membosankan yang direkam oleh Len.

Aku melirik jam dan mulai bosan. Beberapa kali aku mendengar suara desahan nafas Len yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sama bosannya denganku. Teringat akan bekalku, aku pun membuka bungkus permen karet dan mulai mengunyahnya saat Len tiba-tiba berteriak di earphoneku. "Wow, Miku! Kau melihatnya?!"

Aku tersentak. "Apa?!"

"Ada yang melintas di depanmu," Suaranya terdengar tergesa-gesa.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Tidak, Nona," Dia meyakinkan nada bicaranya. "Aku melihatnya di smartphoneku, arah jam dua belas, seseorang. Bisa kau periksa?"

"Arah jam dua belas? Ok,"

Kuputuskan berjalan mendekati area sebuah pipa besar. Disana, semak belukarnya sudah sangat lebat, karena tidak ada lagi yang merawat tempat ini.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa," Aku memasang nada mengejek—seolah-olah aku membatin pada Len; 'Lelucon yang payah!'.

Len masih menyerukan agar aku memeriksa sekeliling, saat aku tanpa sengaja menatap layar smartphoneku. Tepat di sebelah tangga, aku melihat gadis kecil menatap ke kamera. "Astaga! Len, lihat didepanmu!"

Seketika kamera menyorot pada bagian yang lain dan aku berteriak semakin keras. "Bukan kesana, bodoh! Di depanmu!"

"Apa? Memang apa yang kau lihat?" Saat kamera mulai fokus ke tempat itu lagi, gadis itu lenyap.

"Tadi ada gadis di sebelah tangga, kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya?"

"Entahlah. Oh astaga," Suara Len terdengar tak habis pikir. "Aku akan memeriksanya, kau juga awasi tempat itu."

Kami masih bertukar informasi. Aku sudah berkeliling hampir di seluruh area dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah bebatuan, sampai sesuatu terjadi pada smartphoneku. Gambar yang seharusnya kudapat dari handycam milik Len tiba-tiba gemeresak dan aku tidak melihat apapun. "Len, kau disana? Gambar yang kau kirim pecah... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pecah?" katanya. "Menurutku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kesalahan, signalnya cukup untuk mengirim gambarnya."

"Len, aku serius." Aku menekan kata-kataku, lalu menghela nafas. "Entahlah, aku tidak melihat apapun. Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Ok, ok, ok," Mataku masih memandang layar smartphone, sampai tiba-tiba gambar kembali terlihat jelas, kali ini merekam sebuah kamar.

"Len, aku sudah bisa melihatnya. Kau sedang apa di kamar itu? Merebahkan diri di kasur?" Untuk melunturkan suasana, aku sedikit membuat candaan.

"Tidak, aku sedang buang air. Jangan mengintip!" Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan jawaban darinya, pandanganku tetap fokus ke gambar di smartphoneku yang mengarah ke pintu dan saat itu aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Pintu berderit terbuka, dan sosok gadis kecil mengintip benar-benar terlihat di depanku.

"Len,"

"Iya, apa?"

Suaraku benar-benar bergetar. "Ada gadis kecil tepat di kameramu. Kau meletakkannya di lantai... aku bisa melihatnya."

"Gadis apa? Aku meninggalkannya di kamar, dan sekarang aku di toiletnya. Apakah aku harus memeriksanya sekarang?" Ucapnya yang seolah-olah aku sedang membuat lelucon. "tapi—Miku, kameramu..."

"Apa? Kameraku?"

Aku melirik kameraku yang kuletakkan di atas batu di sampingku. Fokus kameranya mengarah tepat ke belakangku.

"Miku, jangan melihatnya, ok? Dengar aku, tinggalkan tempat itu, Miku. Jangan menoleh ke belakang."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat, Len?"

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku, dan tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lari... Saat aku selesai menghitung satu sampai tiga, lari sekuat tenagamu. Siap?" Aku masih membeku di tempatku sampai Len berteriak; "Tiga!"

Kuraih kameraku dan berlari sekuat yang aku bisa. Langkah kakiku terdengar melesak saat aku menembus semak belukar, dan langsung menuju mobilku. Kunyalakan mesin dan segera bergegas pergi. Aku berhenti di pemberhentian jalan tol, saat aku merasa sudah aman.

"Len, kau disana? Len!" Aku mulai menghubungi Len, namun tak ada jawaban.

Kulihat kameraku dan membuka replay. Seketika kengerian membanjiri diriku. Gadis itu berdiri di belakangku dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. Kuraih smartphoneku saat melihat kamera Len menyorot kaki kecil itu yang mendekat. Seketika wajah gadis itu menatap ke kamera dan menjerit. Jeritannya benar-benar memekakan telinga. Setelah itu kamera mati, dan sambungan kami terputus.

Keesokan harinya, aku mendapat kabar dari Len. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kakinya yang sedikit terluka karena terjatuh dari tangga rumah itu saat berlari.

Yang menarik adalah saat kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di suatu tempat dan memeriksa ulang semua rekaman itu. Tidak ada gadis itu disana. Hanya tersimpan di dalam rekaman ingatan otak kami masing-masing.

Kalian boleh percaya, atau mengatakan ' _mereka tidak ada_ '.

.

.

.

Horee selesai~ *pasang kembang api* (?)

Sumpah dah, nih cerita gak mutu banget. Author bingung Len harus ngapain supaya ngelepas kameranya, jadi ya Author buat kayak gitu XD

Yasudahlah, intinya arigatou bagi yang udah mau baca :3 Review sangat dibutuhkan~


End file.
